Light and Dark
by miki16
Summary: SUmmary inside
1. Default Chapter

Rin is a light angel who's a little too troublesome for her own good, she goes down on an exploration of earth, and discovers Sesshoumaru unconscious…she decides to help him, love blossoms but what happens when they discover each others secrets. (by the way Rin has long purple hair with light blue eyes in her angel form but in human acting she has brown hair and brown eyes so through out the story pretty much, sesshy looks the same besides with beautiful black wings…well there mostly always hidden and he has still long but black hair with blue eyes)  
  
Sesshoumaru was battling a stupid demon that decided to attack him while he was exploring earth, he didn't think that demons on the earth would be hard to destroy but even him, Sesshoumaru son of the lord of all the dark angels was being hurt by a mere demon…soon enough he grabbed his large black blade and sent a black wave of energy towards the demon defeating it. Himself falling unconscious onto the floor of the forest.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rin was walking down the forest in the earth smelling the beautiful well she thought beautiful scent of earth…when she came across a man lying in puddle of blood, obviously his own…she ran towards him and rolled him over, which took some time considering the size of him compared to her. Rin pulled back her long brown hair in a pony tail so it wouldn't go into the blood and using her magic healed his wound…then bandaged it so it wouldn't re-open. She looked up at the mans face…which was gorgeous even though she couldn't see the color of his eyes, his bangs were long covering his eyes, and his hair was long as well…he was beautiful…she blushed at her thoughts and shook her head a little. Suddenly she heard a groan…she looked over and found herself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes, she blushed even more, with him conscious he was even more handsome…  
  
"Who…who are you?"  
  
He asked coldly to the mortal…  
  
"My names Rin…yours..?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru…"  
  
He quickly had to stop himself from saying Lord Sesshoumaru…  
  
"Can you stand…? There's an abandoned cabin not too far away…"  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to stand but had to grab the tree before he fell…he hated being so vulnerable in front of a mortal…She walked over towards him and helped him walk though it took a while since she was so small…they finally made it to the cabin and she laid him down in the bed, she walked over towards the fire place and started a fire…then she looked back at him…  
  
"Are you comfortable..?"  
  
"I am…and you?"  
  
"I'll be fine.."  
  
The girl, Rin, was blushing for no reason he raised an eye brow at her…  
  
"Are you ill?"  
  
"N...No! I'm fine!"  
  
Rin was blushing even more she knew it and she knew he knew it too…soon she heard slow breathing and looked over to see him asleep….she sat on a chair near the bed and rested her head near the bed and soon fell asleep after him…  
  
-------------------------------------morning-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Rin woke up she noticed she was laying on top of Sesshoumaru and her face was an inch away from his….she quickly moved off…  
  
"Sorry…"  
  
"…what ever"  
  
Sesshoumaru was rather rude for being so beautiful she soon got angry.  
  
"Excuse me!! When I said I'm sorry I meant it you don't have to be rude!!!"  
  
He was actually smirking at her! The nerve of him!!  
  
"I like you…your…interesting"  
  
He grinned and kissed her quickly and then got up…  
  
"What's for breakfast…?"  
  
Rin was just sitting on the bed too stunned to move…  
  
((I know this isn't too good, but spare me I haven't written many stories, anyway a bit OOC for everyone…Lol well review please!)) 


	2. light and dark ch 2 kidnapped!

Light and Dark chapter 2- kidnapped!!  
  
The day went by pretty quick…nothing really happened during the day…but Rin found herself becoming more attached to Sesshoumaru…they had just finished dinner and Rin sat in the chair overcome by a sense of sleepiness she hadn't felt in a while she fell asleep quickly, as did Sesshoumaru…  
  
----------------------Night Demon kidnapping-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The demon approached the cottage slowly he could sense a strange sense of power and was hungry for it, he saw a beautiful woman lying down sleeping. He grabbed her deciding she'd be his dinner…  
  
-------------------------Rin awakes--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rin woke up slowly to find herself in a cave…she looked around afraid and then saw a demon staring hungrily at her…and also saw a large pot…she screamed but the demon covered her mouth, she bit his hand…well…paw…the demon howled loudly then glared over at the girl and grabbed her to throw her into the pot when they heard a voice coming from the darkness….  
  
"I'd put her down if I were you…"  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped out of the darkness…Rin felt a sense of happiness when she saw him…but that happiness was taken away when she was dropped and saw the demon start to try to attack Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!"  
  
Rin screamed seeing him get sliced in the front…but then Sesshoumaru grabbed a blade that he had been carrying from the beginning and defeated the demon with ease and walked over to Rin..  
  
"Are you alright..?"  
  
"I should be asking you that!! You got hurt because of me…!"  
  
"Feh what ever…lets go back I'm hungry…"  
  
Rin sighed and walked back with Sesshoumaru and got him some cider she had made and gave him a piece of cake she had made herself earlier. Then she went back to bed…not knowing once she woke up something terrible would happen  
  
----------------------------------------Morning--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rin awoke happily and looked around for Sesshoumaru to thank him properly for saving her but all she found was a note sitting on the table, she read it and it said:  
"Dear Rin, Thank you for taking me in, but I'm afraid I have a mission I have to take care of I'll be back as soon as I can…please wait for me…"  
  
Rin started to cry…she quickly placed the note back down and went to go cook some breakfast for herself…  
  
------------------------------------Sesshoumaru-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leaving Rin was harder than he thought it would be but he had to do it…he had to go back home to his father and tell him he would be staying in earth longer, he transformed into his dark angel form and flew down to the dark realm, where he met his father…  
  
"Father…I'll be staying on earth longer…"  
  
"Good because a light angel is up there…the daughter of the leader…kill her"  
  
"Understood…"  
  
He flew back up happily, he'd tell Rin that he was a dark angel…but he'd still stay with her and they could live happily ever after at least that's what he thought until her came back to see not the human Rin….but a light angel…who was Rin?!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. ch 3 the kiss

Light and Dark chapter 3

Sesshoumaru looked stunned staring out at Rin in her angel form. Rin turned around and saw Sesshoumaru (in his human form) and looked really surprised.

"I...I can explain..."

"..."

Rin looked down realizing he wasn't going to answer but when she looked up he was standing there in his dark angel form! She looked surprised a little and then smiled.

"I guess we were both keeping something"

Sesshoumaru nodded and then looked at her...

"How can we stay together when were of different groups?"

Rin smiled.

"Easy just like this."

She returned to her human form, as did Sesshoumaru.

"But how long will we be able to hide...?"

"Don't think about that now...I made dinner"

She smiled and started to walk back to the house with him, smiling.

after dinner

"Sesshoumaru I want to show you something..."

Sesshoumaru nodded and followed Rin out into the forest...when they reached there they saw a beautiful crystal blue lake with the moon shining off it with fire flies and butterflies and flowers all around it. Rin smiled and ran to the lake and splashed Sesshoumaru.

"Got you!"

Sesshoumaru smiled a genuine smile and grabbed Rin around the waist and dunked her in the water. Rin still laughing and choking on water at the same time didn't notice Sesshoumaru staring at her but soon she looked up and noticed and didn't care. They moved there heads closer to each other not noticing that an angel was staring at them...Sesshoumaru turned into his dark angel form and Rin was in her angel form, Sesshoumaru wrapped his wings around her half way and kissed her. The messenger quickly flew up into the sky. They slightly floated to the ground still kissing and then finally the kiss ended, they stared at each other. Rin blushed and started to cry happily.

"I have a confession to make..."

"Shh...don't say it"

They kissed again and walked back to the house, Rin had fallen asleep so Sesshoumaru was carrying her back. Sesshoumaru laid Rin on the bed and slightly kissed her lips lightly. Then he walked back to his couch and fell asleep as well...

PREVIEW:

Sesshoumaru woke up with a girl on top of him. "Huh??"

"Sesshoumaru!!!!!"

The girl smiled and kissed him.

"m...mina??"

"Wh...what's going on?"

Sesshoumaru and Mina both looked over at Rin...


	4. auhor alert!

Story-----------Sorry that i havent updated in a while I WILL BE VERY SHORTLY i just have to get sum things with my own life straightened out !


	5. chapter 4 the new girland then?

**Light and dark chapter 4- The new girl**

Sesshoumaru woke up with a girl on top of him.

"Huh??"

"Sesshoumaru!!!!!"

The girl smiled and kissed him.

"m…mina??"

"Wh…what's going on?"

Sesshoumaru and Mina both looked over at Rin…

"Rin it's not how it looks!"

Rin looked a little sad…and then looked down and walked away.

"Mina? What are you doing here…??"

Sesshoumaru knew not to fallow Rin right at the moment, for she looked like she wanted to be alone.

"What I cant come and see my fiancée?"

"When did that happen?"

"Before you left you promised to marry me!"

**"**I didn't really mean it…I'm sorry but I don't love you"

Mina pouted and then ran off screaming out how much she hated him, leaving Sesshoumaru feeling a little guilty.

"How much have I changed..?"

"Who was that girl..?"

"Just a girl I knew from a while ago.."

Mina

Mina ran towards the lake that she saw the two at…she looked in it..

"I have to tell his father that he's with an angel…"

With that she flew off into the underworld…knowing it would unfortunately mean the death to the one she loved most.

Earth

Rin was out praying in the garden when suddenly she felt a black aura surround where they were she ran towards Sesshoumaru and held him tightly.

"What's going on..??"

"My father…"

To be continued

I know this stories going to be a short story unless in the ending u come up with an idea that will help it, this is a drama story, any who so the ending is coming up next chapter!

Preview::

Sesshoumaru was grabbed by his father and thrown back….Rin screamed and then suddenly her father was down there too. They both spoke together…

"The punishment of you two being together…Death!"

(o0o is it going to be the end FIND OUT!)


End file.
